Mal
Mal Bertha (melhor conhecida como Mal) é uma personagem dos filmes originais do Disney Channel, Descendentes, Descendentes 2 e Descendentes 3. Ela é a filha de Malévola. Mal é interpretada por Dove Cameron. Uma líder nata, Mal se encarrega de realizar o plano mal de sua mãe para roubar a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha e gosta de desenhar e lançar feitiços (mas somente se necessário). Background Perfil oficial da Disney : "Uma líder nata, Mal se encarrega de realizar o plano mal de sua mãe para roubar a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha. Ela é inteligente, nervosa, artística, e sua capacidade de lançar feitiços faz com que ela seja tanto popular quanto temida pelos adolescentes em Auradon." Aparência Em sua roupa mais famosa, Mal usa uma jaqueta de couro roxa com rosa escuro por cima de uma camiseta dourada. Ela usa uma calça preta/roxa rasgada e botas. Ela também usa luvas. Em sua roupa para a coroação, Mal usa um vestido lavanda, com diversos bordados, além de sapatos dourados. Muito diferente de sua melhor amiga, Evie, ela não usa muitos acessórios. Personalidade Com dezesseis anos de idade, Mal é a aluna mais popular e talentosa na Dragon Hall. Sua mãe é a grande Malévola, Senhora das Trevas e do Mal, a fada mais poderosa e perversa do mundo, e não há nada que Mal deseje mais do que ser apenas como sua mãe. Aparições ''Descendentes Mal é vista pela primeira vez pintando uma parede. Em seguida, ela e seus amigos causam estragos em toda a área da Ilha dos Perdidos. ("Rotten to the Core") Depois de tomar um pirulito de uma criança, sua mãe aparece. Ela dá a notícia de que os quatro foram escolhidos para participar da Auradon Preparatória. Ela dá aos quatro uma tarefa para roubar a varinha da Fada Madrinha, e dá a Mal o seu livro de feitiços. Quando eles chegam a Auradon Preparatória, eles são recebidos pela Fada Madrinha e pelo Príncipe Ben, que fez o decreto para que lhes sejam dada a oportunidade de viver entre eles. Audrey, a namorada de Ben e a filha de Aurora, é hostil e rude. Mal e Audrey trocam olhares desajeitados, antes de Audrey levar Ben para longe. Mal e Evie tornam-se companheiras de quarto, e Mal acha o quarto muito nojento, mas Evie ama ele secretamente. À noite, as duas meninas se encontram com Jay e Carlos no dormitório, em seguida, Mal diz que é sua única chance de provar a seus pais que eles são maus. Em seguida, eles foram para o museu depois de saber onde a varinha está. Mal coloca com sucesso o guarda em um sono profundo, e eles vão olhar para a varinha. Eles entram em uma sala, que contém estátuas de seus pais; Mal fica para trás, tem uma visão de sua mãe incentivando-a a continuar com o plano para roubar a varinha. ("Evil Like Me") Eles encontram a varinha, mas Jay toca acidentalmente o alarme quando tenta tirar a varinha. Eles escapam, graças a Carlos relatando o alarme como um mau funcionamento. No dia seguinte, eles vão para a escola; Mal acerta a resposta, afirmando que é só dizer a "alternativa mais chata". Jay e Carlos estão na equipe de Torneio, e Evie é solicitada por Chad Charming. Mal se torna amiga de Jane, a filha da Fada Madrinha, para obter a varinha; ela interpreta as inseguranças de Jane sobre ser bonita, fazendo seu cabelo mais bonito. Lonnie, a filha de Mulan, pede a Mal para mudar seu cabelo para um estilo legal; Mal relutantemente concorda, desde que Lonnie vai pagar $ 50 e Evie precisa de mais material para costurar suas roupas. Ela descobre que a varinha será usada na coroação, Mal inventa um plano para se tornar namorada de Ben para chegar perto da varinha; Apenas seus pais e a namorada podem ficar na frente. Ela começa a assar um feitiço de amor em um lote de biscoitos; no entanto, ela acha que uma lágrima de tristeza verdadeira é o único ingrediente que falta. Lonnie a incomoda (outras meninas querem que Mal mudem seus cabelos), e Mal revela que os pais na Ilha dos Perdidos nunca mostrou-lhes qualquer coisa como o amor antes, quando Lonnie se lembra de quando a mãe dela fez seus biscoitos sempre que ela estava triste. Lonnie chora por eles; Mal finge que esta limpando ela gentilmente, jogando a lagrima na massa de biscoito. No dia seguinte, Mal usa psicologia para enganar Ben em comer o biscoito, fazendo-o pensar que ele não confia em um mimo oferecido pelo filho de um vilão. A poção do amor funciona um pouco bem demais, como Ben canta uma canção sobre seu amor por ela, depois de vencer o jogo de Torneio com Jay e Carlos. Ela prontamente aceita seu pedido para assistir à coroação com ele. Mal vai a um encontro com Ben para o Lago Encantado, onde eles acham que têm algumas coisas em comum, tais como nomes do meio constrangedores, e o status de seus pais; Ben explica que, enquanto ele tem os "pais como a imagem da bondade" e sua mãe é "Senhora do Mal", eles não são automaticamente como eles, já que eles podem escolher quem são. Ela é, então, pega de surpresa quando Ben diz a ela que ele pode ver a bondade quando ele olha em seus olhos, não o mal. Enquanto Ben leva um mergulho, Mal começa a sentir-se em conflito desde que ela se apaixona. Quando Ben não esta na superfície, Mal tenta salvá-lo, apesar de não ser capaz de nadar; Ben salva ela, embora um pouco confuso. Mal aponta que há uma barreira ao redor da Ilha dos Perdidos, impedindo a natação. Quando perguntado se ela o ama, Mal diz que ela não sabe o que é o amor; Ben diz que ele pode ser capaz de ensiná-la. Antes do Dia da Família, Mal e seus amigos estão autorizados a ver um vídeo chat com seus pais. Depois de ouvir a mensagem sutil de sua mãe, Mal decide que eles estão todos perdidos se eles não conseguirem pegar a varinha. Chegando o Dia da Família, Mal aparece com seus amigos e é introduzida para o Rei Fera e a Rainha Bela por Ben como sua nova namorada; a experiência é mutuamente desconfortável para ambos. Enquanto joga um jogo de croquet antes do almoço, Mal encontra a avó de Audrey, a Rainha Leah, que inicialmente confunde ela com sua mãe em estado de choque. Ben explica a situação, mas a rainha Leah está furiosa com o fato de que ela não pode cuidar de sua filha, já que foi levada pelas fadas por causa da maldição de Malévola. Sentindo pena da miséria causada por sua mãe, Mal tenta se desculpar, mas é interrompida por Chad, que nunca confiou em Mal ou em seus amigos. Depois de Evie nocautear Chad com uma poção do sono, Mal fica se sentindo magoada e confusa mais do que nunca; Ben tenta consolá-la antes de sair para se preparar para a coroação do dia seguinte. Jane e Audrey tiram sarro de Mal, que retorna o cabelo de Jane ao que era antes; ela corre o risco de fazer pior, dizendo a seus amigos que ela está ansiosa para a coroação. No dia seguinte, ela cavalga com Ben em uma carruagem para a coroação. Ele come um cupcake com o antídoto para a poção do amor; no entanto, ela descobre que Ben tem sido livre do feitiço desde seu primeiro encontro, graças à lavagem do Lago Encantado. Querendo saber se Ben tinha fingindo sua afeição por ela, Mal fica surpresa quando ele confia o seu anel para ela. Isto, no entanto, faz com que ela comece a questionar se ela deve desistir dos desejos de sua mãe. Durante a coroação, Jane pega a varinha para ficar bonita; no entanto, a magia sai pela culatra e faz um buraco na barreira em torno da Ilha dos Perdidos. Mal toma a varinha e, após o incentivo de Ben, decide escolher o bem, como ela esta mais feliz do que nunca. Seus amigos concordam, assim como Malévola chega para assumir a varinha. Ela congela todos, mais Mal finalmente se levanta contra Malévola, dizendo que ela nunca considerou o que sua filha queria. Usando um feitiço, Mal encolhe sua mãe para a forma de um pequeno lagarto, que é igual ao amor no coração de sua mãe. Fada Madrinha descongela o tempo, liberando todos. Mal compartilha um momento de felicidade com Ben, e conta a Fada Madrinha para não ser muito duro com Jane, uma vez que ela era culpada por colocar idéias erradas em sua cabeça. Com sua mãe trancada, Mal decide curtir a festa depois com seus amigos. Mal dança com Ben. Ela, então, narra "Você não acha que é final da história, não é?" ao dar um sorriso para o público como seus olhos brilhavam verdes. Descendentes 2 Após seis meses depois da coroação do Rei Ben, mal ira ganha um titulo na corte real de auradon, Chamada de Lady, mais mal se ente sobre carregada, por não se encaixar que decidi volta para a ilha dos perdidos mais a ilha não esta a mesma depois de sua saída, por que Uma , a filha de Úrsula, mais Harry, filho do capitão Gancho, e Gil, filho do Gaston, assumiu o lugar de Mal e Malévola como lideres da ilha. Descendentes 3 Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões [[Arquivo:Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png|thumb|250px|Mal em ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões.]] Mal retorna na série de curtas de animação Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, com voz de Dove Cameron, que também retratou ela no filme live-action. Mal faz sua primeira aparição em "A Explosão de Sabor da Evie", aonde Evie pede para que ela lhe ajude usando magia em seus cupcakes. Entretanto, antes que Mal finalize o feitiço, ele causa uma explosão em Audrey, que aparece furiosa. Em "O Problema de Digi-Imagem da Mal", ela acaba fazendo um quadro horrível sobre Audrey, usando o vestido de Aurora, os chifres da Malévola e o casaco da Cruella De Vil. Já em "Cuidado Com o Que Deseja", Jay acaba dando a lâmpada de Jordan para ela, fazendo com que a filha do Gênio a acuse de roubo e de ter sujado sua lâmpada de tinta. Mal tenta reverter a situação, esfregando na lâmpada, mais não adianta e Jordan sai furiosa, fazendo Mal desejar estar em casa. Em "Vodu?", seu desejo é concedido e ela vai para a Ilha dos Perdidos junto com Ben, Audrey e Evie. Como ela acaba entrando na loja de Freddie, Mal deseja estar na lâmpada, o que é concedido, fazendo Jordan novamente furiosa. Nos episódios seguintes, "Lâmpada Doce Lâmpada" e "Gênia Chique", Mal resolve o seu problema e retorna definitivamente para Auradon. Ela tem papeis importantes nos demais episódios como "Troço Delicioso", "Bem é o Novo Mal", "Dia do Espírito Esportivo", entre outros. Aparições em livros ''Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos No romance que serve como um prelúdio, Mal é introduzida como a filha de Malévola, o pior dos vilões. Mal nasceu e foi criada na Ilha dos Perdidos, juntamente com sua mãe, melhores amigos e seus pais. Uma noite, Mal sonhou que estava em Auradon à beira de um belo lago com um rapaz, que era Ben (a quem ela não sabia). Ela nem sempre foi uma boa aluna na escola, exceto para o avanço de esquemas malignos e truques sujos ensinados por Lady Tremaine. Ela criou um projeto para humilhar Evie, o que ela acabou não conseguindo fazer. No entanto, quando Diablo foi reanimado e informou a Malévola do retorno da magia, ao ver o cetro de sua dona, Malévola instruiu Mal para recuperá-lo para provar a si mesma de como ela era má. Mal convence Jay, Evie e Carlos para irem a Fortaleza Proibida em "Nowhere", uma área perto da ilha. Ela salva Evie de ficar amaldiçoada. Depois, os quatro adolescentes se tornam amigos. Descendants: Rise of the Isle of the Lost Trivialidades *Seu nome significa "ruim" em Espanhol, Francês e Português. *No filme, é revelado que seu nome do meio é "Bertha". Na versão espanhola, seu nome do meio é "Igna". Sendo assim, seu nome completo seria Maligna. "Igna", em latim, também significa fogo. *Dove Cameron usou uma peruca durante as filmagens. *Em uma cena onde Mal tenta salvar Ben de afogamento, é revelado que ela não sabe nadar. *Na época do primeiro filme, ela tinha dezesseis anos. *Mal tem o melhor senso comum entre seus amigos, já que ela conseguia responder todas as perguntas feitas em aula, escolhendo a resposta que soava menos divertida para os vilões. *Durante seu piquenique com Ben, é mostrado que ela desenvolve um gosto por morangos. *As cores principais de Mal são roxas, simbolizando poder, que é um tema recorrente com sua mãe Malévola. *Durante o filme, sempre que Mal está ao redor de Ben, seu cabelo parece mais curto e mais claro. *O vestido que ela usa para a coroação de Ben parece ser adaptável. *No livro prequel, é revelado que ela teve um sonho que se passava perto do Lago Encantado, onde Ben e Mal, eventualmente tiveram um encontro. * Outras fontes além dos filmes (como os livros) revelam alguns detalhes adicionais sobre Mal: **Seu nome completo é Malévola, como sua mãe. No entanto, ela é chamada de Mal até que ela prove ser tão má quanto sua mãe. **Ela costumava desprezar Evie porque ela não foi convidada para a festa de aniversário de Evie. Mal até tentou usar os seguidores de Malévola para amaldiçoá-la. **Ela frequentou Dragon Hall (uma escola do mal), enquanto estava na Ilha dos Perdidos. **Diferente de Evie, Jay e Carlos, ela não tinha um animal de estimação. A razão para isso é que ela não foi convidada para a festa do sexto aniversário de Evie, onde as outras crianças receberam os descendentes dos animais de estimação de vilões como presentes. **Ela teve um pai humano, que é mencionado por Malévola com desprezo. **Ela costumava roubar comida todos os dias desde que sua mãe nunca tinha nada na cozinha. **No Anuário dos Descendentes da Disney. É revelado que seu "desejo secreto" é aprender a nadar e que seu "desejo não tão secreto" é ter um nome do meio diferente. **Também é revelado que ela quer ser uma artista quando crescer. **Na cena em que o grupo faz biscoitos, muitas perguntas foram feitas sobre como seria se adicionassem um ingrediente extra. *Em projetos de conceito iniciais de suas roupas, ela foi originalmente concebida para ter cabelo curto. *Dove Cameron, Thomas Doherty e Kenny Ortega criaram um ''background para Mal e Harry Gancho. No entanto, essa história não é mencionado por nenhum dos personagens ao longo do filme, mas pode ser percebido através da interação dos personagens. Nessa história, é revelado que Harry e Mal costumavam a namorar na Ilha - é mais como uma fanfiction do que um backstory que Dove, Thomas e Kenny fizeram na brincadeira e não deveriam ser considerado verdadeiros. **Interessante o suficiente, este foi o início do relacionamento de Dove Cameron e Thomas Doherty. **No entanto, este backstory não é realmente fiel à história, porque contradiz com a fala de Mal sobre ela não sabe como é o amor e que eles não namoram na Ilha. **Apesar do que Dove Cameron diz sobre Harry e Mal serem exes, isso nunca aconteceu nos livros e não é confirmado nos filmes. *Ela pode se transformar em um dragão como sua mãe, mas ela não sabia que podia. Ela não é a única descendente de vilões com uma habilidade dessa natureza, pois Uma pode se transformar em uma criatura marinha como sua própria mãe Ursula. Mal usa essa habilidade contra a própria versão de Uma. *Mal e Ben são o Amor Verdadeiro um do outro, sendo isso revelado depois que Mal quebra o Feitiço de Amor que Uma estava usando Ben usando um beijo de amor verdadeiro. *Mal, Evie, Ben, Uma e Freddie são os únicos personagens a ter músicas solos. **Mal é a única com mais de um solo. **Mal é o único personagem a ter um solo em Descendentes,'' Descendentes 2'' e Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões. *Mal é tecnicamente classificada como uma duende malvada, e é a único não humana entre os quatro vilões principais - de acordo com um post que Dove Cameron fez no Instagram. *Em alguns lugares, o sobrenome de Malévola é Faery (outra grafia para Fairy/Fada em algumas culturas) se isso for verdade, então é possível que Faery seja o sobrenome de Mal também. *Em um rascunho anterior do roteiro, o nome de Mal era originalmente Claudia. *Em Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, ela é mostrada para ser uma pintora especializada, como ela pintou Audrey com o vestido de Aurora. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens reformados